castlevaniafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Castlevania Chronology Videos
This page will attempt to show videos of the entire castlevania storyline in chronological order. Every part of the games that have dialog or cut scenes will be here. Nothing but spoilers ahead. All scenes found on You Tube. Lament of Innocence * Prologue Leon Meets Rinaldo A Whip The Seal * Entering the Castle * Succubus Defeated Rinaldo * Medusa Defeated Rinaldo * Joachim Defeated 1 2 Rinaldo * Meeting Walter * Sara Returns What Must Be Done Whip Completed Bane of the Night * Walter Battle 2 Last Scenes Epilogue (repeat) * Joachim Ending Category:Lament of Innocence Legends (non-canon) Category:Castlevania Legends * Prologue * Alucard * Dracula and Epilogue Dracula's Curse Category:Dracula's Curse * Intro (plus stage 1) Intro fan re-mixed * Encountering Sypha * Encountering Grant (at about 3:30) * Encountering Alucard (at about 9:00) * Endings: Trevor Only With Sypha With Grant With Alucard Curse of Darkness Category:Curse of Darkness * Openning * Hector Meets Isaac * Devil Forging * Julia * Saint Germaine * First Trevor Battle 2 * Zead Vs Germaine * Isaac at Cordova 2 * Eneomaos Machine Tower 2 * Trevor vs Isaac * Second Trevor Battle 2 * Castlevania Resurrects * Dracula's Castle * Isaac * Death * Dracula * Ending Castlevania Adventure Category:Castlevania Adventure * "Intro" (and the rest of the game) * Final Boss and Ending Belmont's Revenge Category:Belmont's Revenge * "Intro" (and then some) (intro storyline is completely in manual) * Vs. Soleiyu * Dracula Battle and Ending Resurrection (Cancelled) Category:Castlevania Resurrection * Openning Order of Shadows (Side Story) Category:Order of Shadows * Intro (play demo) Simon Belmont's First Battle Castlevania I Category:Castlevania I * Intro and Stage 1 Fan Version * Ending Vampire Killer Category:Vampire Killer * Intro and Stage 1 * Final Stage and Ending Haunted Castle Category:Haunted Castle * Intro (and early stages) * Ending (battle at about 16:20) Chronicles Category:Castlevania Chronicles (incomplete) * Opening Original Opening * Original Ending * Arranged Ending (narrated) Simon's Quest Category:Simon's Quest (incomplete) * Prologue (and other clips) * WHAT A HORRIBLE NIGHT TO HAVE A CURSE THE MORNING SUN HAS VANQUISHED THE HORRIBLE NIGHT * GARLIC IN THE GRAVEYARD SUMMONS A STRANGER * Worst Ending Bad Ending Good Ending Super Castlevania IV Category:Super Castlevania IV (Sequel to Simon's Quest in US Version, remake in Japanese version) * Openning * Dracula Battle and Ending Harmony of Dissonance Category:Harmony of Dissonance * Opening and Intro * Dazed Maxim Encounter * 1st Evil Maxim Encounter * 1st Death Encounter * Liddy Encounter * Maxim's Shadow Battle * Maxim's Bracelet * Battle With Death * Maxim Battle and Bad Ending * Good Ending Rondo of Blood Category:Rondo of Blood * Openning: 3D Opening Original Opening Original Intro * Annette Kidnapped: DXC English * Rescuing Maria: DXC English * Rescuing Tera: DXC English Richter DXC English Maria * Rescuing Iris: DXC English Richter DXC English Maria * Rescuing Annette: DXC English Richter DXC English Maria * Annette Vampire: DXC English Richter DXC English Maria * Fighting Shaft: * Fighting Dracula: DXC English Richter * Dracula Interlude * Richter Rescues Annette Maria Rescues Annette * Shaft Battle * Richter Ending Richter Best Ending Maria Ending * Most of the Game Dracula X Category:Dracula X (originally a sequel to Rondo of Blood in Japanese version, remake in US version) * Introduction * Rescuing Maria (at 2:30) * Rescuing Annette * Fighting Annette (Bad Ending) Fighting Death (Good Ending) * Bad Ending (Dracula Battle at 4:00) Good Ending Symphony of the Night Bloodlines Category:Bloodlines * John's Ending Eric's Ending Category:Fan VideosCategory:Timelines